Dragons of Light
by DasWonderKid
Summary: A simple crossover story involving a war between the forces of light and darkness, featuring five dragons from their respective animes and one famous dragon from the worlds of Final Fantasy. Rated T for violence. Reviews are most welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello there, fellow readers. Nice of you to drop by. :)

How are you lately? Great? *thumbs up* I hope so. Anyway, this is only the beginning of an adventure I hope will be exciting to both you and me. As we delve further into the chapters, I will be providing basic info on the characters for those who are not familiar with, especially the six main characters.

And finally, disclaimer time:_ I do not own any of the characters that belong to their respective animes or game; they belong to their respective owners._

So without further a due, it's time to jump in.

Are you ready?

* * *

**Chapter 0: Prologue**

_A great void tore open through our land and from it a great darkness broke free._

_A great darkness of which we have no knowledge of._

_Many fell trying to repel these inter-dimensional invaders off. Friends and former foes alike stood side-by-side to defend their homeland. Our homeland._

_Amidst the chaos, arise a familiar face who stunned us by siding this new darkness. Our blood boiled with rage at the sight of our nemesis destroying the very land that many have died to protect._

_We fought valiantly with our friends but the tide was too much for us to handle. The situation was becoming grim._

_But as we fall back, another void tore open before us; but instead of darkness, there was light._

_"Cross over if you want to save your land," a voice spoke out from the blinding void._

_We hesitated, thinking only of our home as the darkness continued to spread further across the land. Nothing seems capable of stopping it. Not even us._

_"There is not much time. You must choose now," the voice spoke again in desperation._

_We hesitated again._

_"Trust me."_

_Powerless to stop this dark tide and desperate to do something to save our land, we crossed over._

_And thus, a new chapter in our lives has begun._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hello there, fellow readers. Nice of you to drop by again. :)

So what's going on in the prologue? Who's this 'we' that was mentioned a couple of times? Who's this mysterious voice that was guiding this 'we' to safety? Or worst, possibly doom?

Well, rest assured. The answer is revealed...

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Landing**

A lone youthful girl stood silently outside her magnificient palace, staring out into the light blue sky as if expecting a guest to arrive from above. Isles of earth of various shapes and sizes floated like watchful sentinels amidst the white clouds.

From the corner of her left eye, she spotted a flying object heading towards her home.

_The first one to arrive._

The 'flying object' turned out to be a red wyvern, banking in to his left before making a sharp turn to his right while making his descent towards the open courtyard below him, careful to avoid the massive walls surrounding the palace. Once at a safe altitude he flapped his mighty wings hard, fanning the grass in the process, and landed soundly; his wings instantly folded close to his arms.

The white-haired girl smiled. "Glad you made it easily, Drago."

"Just luck, I guess," the wyvern said. "It wasn't easy navigating through these strange floating isles."

"Bottom line is, you made it."

The red Pyrus Dragonoid, Drago, glanced curiously around at his new surrounding, his red horned head swiveling here and there. At the tip of his snout, his single gold horn shone brilliantly under the sunlight as his green eyes studied this unfamiliar environment with interest. Embedded in his chest was a green jewel which housed a very powerful but important energy that was crucial to the stability of his homeland.

"Where am I anyway?"

"You'll know soon enough." The girl then looked away into the sky again. "Ah, here comes the second one."

Drago looked up but saw nothing. "What second one?" The wyvern strained his sight as far as his eyes could but failed to spot anything amidst the white clouds.

A burst of wind blew straight at his snout, briefly blinding him as he staggered back in surprise, unaware of the soft landing of this new arrival. The girl, on the other hand, barely even flinched despite the strong gust.

As Drago cleared his sight, he eyed the new creature in awe.

_No wonder I had difficulty spotting it,_ Drago commented in his mind.

This newcomer was as white as the many clouds in the sky, almost invisible to the naked eye, save for its blue underside and blue fins masking its eyes. Running along its back were ten blue fins and at the tip of its tail was another pair of fins.

"Nice of you to drop by, Lugia," the girl said as she stepped forth before the bird-like dragon. "I hope you didn't have any difficulty searching for this place."

The Legendary Pokemon craned its long neck towards its host and spoke with its mind.

Or rather, _her_ mind.

_"Well, to be frank, I'd rather avoid this place,"_ the female Lugia chuckled in her thoughts. _"We Lugias prefer living in solitude, away from civilization."_

"That is why you are a legend,"the youth added.

As the Lugia turned to inspect her new setting, she caught Drago and greeted warmly while extending her right 'hand', "Hello there. I'm Lugia. And you are...?"

Drago was further astonished when he realised that, unlike his foldable wings, her 'hands' _were_ the wings itself; complete with five digits that resembled her fingers.

_Magnificient..._

Remembering her greetings, he shook himself from his daydream. "Oh, pardon me for the delay. I'm Drago, and nice to meet you." He then extended his own claws and shook with her's.

_Wow, she's cold. Could she have water elements in her?_ Drago thought.

_Wow, he's hot. Could he have fire elements in him? _Lugia thought.

The girl smiled gratefully at their meeting, glad that they were getting along nicely. _The rest should be here anytime now._ True enough, within a minute, the third and fourth guests arrived at the palace.

The third was a dark grey mighty dragon that could easily be mistaken for a robot duplicate partly due to the mechanical nature of its appearance; from its mechanoid-looking claws to the mechanical texture of its scales' alignments.

The fourth one, on the other hand, appeared like an opposite counterpart to the third. Its body was more serpentine in physique and it has a more oriental nature in its presence. Its blue scales gleamed like sapphire and its greyish masked snout and gold eyes gave it a fierce but gentle appearance. But its most prominent asset was, unquestionably, its massive foreclaws; large enough to swat the biggest flying object ever existed with ease and sharp enough to slice through a modern ocean liner clean.

"Welcome, chosen ones," the girl greeted graciously. "Welcome to my home."

"You've got some palace for a home, whoever you are," the dark grey dragon commented with a deep and powerful voice.

"You'll know more about me when the last two arrive, Bahamut," the girl assured. "And thanks about the comment too."

_"I sincerely hope you'll spill everything I need to know about this current situation, especially when a risky decision was made on my part,"_ the sapphire dragon stepped in.

"Rest assured, Dragoon, everything will be revealed." The girl then turned up with a concerned look. "Oh, dear me."

"What?" Drago asked.

_"What have you seen?" _Lugia questioned.

The girl returned her attention to the gathering dragons in her courtyard and warned calmly, "I suggest its best for all of you to step back a few paces from where you are now."

Bahamut immediately shifted to a defensive stance and eyed warily about the sky. "Who's coming? Did they follow us here as well?"

"No, it's not them." The girl took five big steps back and in five seconds time a massive object smashed into the ground, hurtling pieces of the stone courtyard in all directions and kicking up a big cloud of white dust in the process. "It's our fifth guest."

Lying in the middle of a small crater was a blue and white dragon, seemingly bruised by something more than just the impact alone. A pair of blue horns stood atop its head with a steel one at the tip of its snout, similar to Drago's, with the addition of two more pairs at the side of its head. Its foreclaws were identical to a human's hand in shape with razor claws for nails, and the end of its tail split into two flail-like tips.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Drago checked on the fallen dragon as the latter staggered slowly to its feet, groaning.

Shaking its aching head, the blue dragon wearily opened its golden eyes and they immediately sprung open in alarm as it dodged aside in a flash.

_:Look out!:_ he warned.

Above the courtyard was a fast-descending (and possibly pissed off) dragon intent on pulverising everything in its path, including everything below it now.

"I'm going to destroy the whole lot of you!" the angry dragon bellowed like a maniacal beast as it dived at a frightening speed.

Before he could do any further damage a strong blow connected to his stomach, courtesy of Bahamut's fist, and he was soon free-falling to the ground; stunned by the attack. The impact made by the falling dragon sent more white dust and rock pebbles flying about as it lay immobilised on the ground. Around him the other dragons were prepared to subdue his wrathful act should he climb back up to his feet.

A small white orb flew from behind the group and struck the angry dragon as he was getting up, disappearing into his chest.

"Calm down, Dorugoramon. The enemy is not here. You are among allies now," the girl said in an authoritative yet gentle tone, right hand outstretched and extended.

The silver and dark blue Digimon panted hard as his temper cooled down in an instant, a low growl rumbled from his throat. His eyes, though hidden under his silver mask, emitted a terrifying aura that sent chills down the spines of anyone who dared confront him. His leathery wings were held together by silver bone linings that ran along his wings and each ended in dagger-like spikes, while at the tip of his tail was a triangular-shaped razor barb. Even though he has calmed the other dragons, including the hovering Bahamut, remained vigilant.

"My apologies. The rage within me is never easy to extinguish," the Digimon spoke up.

"That is why you're a valuable candidate," the girl pointed out.

When Dorugoramon finally settled, the others also lowered their guard as Bahamut landed.

The girl turned to the battered dragon and asked, "Are you all right, Raikoo?"

The blue and white dragon nodded. _:I'm fine. Just a bit bruised but nothing serious.:_ He realised something amiss. _:Wait, you can understand my language?:_

The youth smiled. "Of course. Just because I looked human doesn't mean I can't understand other's language; your language, that is."

_:How unusual. The humans in my world doesn't speak dragon except my master, Takumi.:_

"Let's just say, your master and I are one of a kind individuals."

"Again, my apologies," Dorugoramon replied as he approached Raikoo. "But note this; I have no regrets unleashing my rage when I'm angry. So I suggest you and everybody else to stay out of my way when that happens."

Silence.

"And when that happens, I'll make sure your temper stays in check," Bahamut voiced out calmly with arms wrapped around his chest.

Dorugoramon hissed at the comment.

Drago stepped up carefully and waved his right claws. "Uh, guys. We're on the same side here, remember?"

The dragon Digimon turned to Drago, seemingly annoyed at his interruption. But despite his foul mood, he snorted in agreement. "Fine."

"Now, shall we head inside?" the youth suggested as she turned for her palace. "There is plenty you all must know about the mission that you are about to undertake."

_"Mission? What kind of mission?"_ Dragoon asked as she and the others followed behind.

"A mission that could save your worlds." The massive doors swung open as human and dragons alike entered the palace for the mission briefing.


End file.
